1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a printed wiring board, a method of manufacturing printed wiring board, a sensor module, and a sensing device, and more specifically, to a printed wiring board on which a package is arranged, a method of manufacturing the printed wiring board, a sensor module having a sensor equipped in the printed wiring board, a sensing device with the sensor module arranged on it.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an image sensor is used as a solid image picture device in digital still cameras, digital video cameras, various measuring devices, and various monitoring devices (vide Patent Documents 1 to 4).
A complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) image sensor and a charge coupled device (CCD) image sensor can be exemplified as the image sensor.
Recently, the image sensor is equipped in movable bodies such as vehicles (vide Patent Documents 5 to 7).
Further, a printed wiring board mounting the image sensor is disclosed in, for example, Patent Document 8.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-125080    Patent Document 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-210915    Patent Document 3: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-333142    Patent Document 4: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-247425    Patent Document 5: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-233960    Patent Document 6: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-219559    Patent Document 7: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-287349    Patent Document 8: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-335602
Generally, image sensors are mounted on a printed wiring board through a package soldered onto it. However, there has been a possibility that a defect occurs in the soldered portion of the package.